Turtle Trouble
"We need to find a way to defeat those Power Rangers," said Dark Specter, "they are in the way of our conquest!" "Dark Specter!" said Elgar. "What is it, Elgar?" asked Dark Specter. "This may sound kind of odd, but how about a turtle that can shoot lasers at the public?" asked Elgar. "It's a weird idea," said Dark Specter, "but it's worth a shot! Finster! Get in here!" Finster came quickly into Dark Specter's presence. "Yes?" asked Finster. "Make a turtle monster and make him dangerous!" said Dark Specter. "Sure thing!" said Finster. Finster created Turtlus and went to present him for approval to Dark Specter. "So," said Finster, "what do you think?" "He's perfect," said Dark Specter, "go ahead and send him down!" "At once, sir!" said Finster. Finster sent Turtlus down to Angel Grove, and Turtlus began attacking the public. As a result, the public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all five rangers and Tommy gathered around it. "What's going on?" asked Ethan. "Apparently," said Hayley, "there is a turtle monster who is firing lasers at the public." "We can't let this go on!" said Kira. "Right!" said Conner, "everybody ready?" "Ready!" said the others. "Dino Thunder, power up!" said all five rangers. They morphed and arrived on the scene. "That's far enough!" said Conner. "No, it's not!" said Turtlus, "see!" Turtlus blasted them with lasers. The five rangers fell to the ground. While the rangers were down, Turtlus fired lasers at the rangers two times. They flipped like pancakes. "We have to do something!" said Kira, "we are getting hit hard!" "I have an idea!" said Tommy, "just buy me some time! Just keep him busy, okay?" "Alright, Dr. O!" said Ethan. They fired their Dino Blasters at Turtlus, and Turtlus counterattacked with a blast that hit the rangers continuously. The rangers kept staying strong. Then, Turtlus hid his head in his shell, while shooting at the rangers. This was the perfect time for Tommy to execute his plan. So, Tommy went behind Turtlus, leaped in the air, and shoved his Brachio Staff down Turtlus's open shell. "Fire strike, now!" said Tommy. Fire came from Tommy's Brachio Staff, and it traveled throughout Turtlus's body. Then, Tommy landed on the same side as the other rangers. Smoke came from Turtlus's shell. Kira began to laugh. "What did you do?" asked Kira, laughing. "I did enough!" said Tommy. Then, Turtlus rose his head slowly out of his shell, but then he fell backward on his shell. The rangers noticed this. Then, Dark Specter noticed the situation, healed Turtlus, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Ethan. "Alright, Dr. O," said Conner, "take it away!" "You got it!" said Tommy, "Brachio! Do your thing!" The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, and it opened the doors releasing the zords. The rangers then hopped into their respective zords. "Alright," said Conner, "let's form the Megazords!" They formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord. "Alright!" said Conner, "let's do this!" The two Megazords assumed their position. Right away, Turtlus fired lasers at both Megazords, and both Megazords fell to the ground. They hit the ground hard. Turtlus began to hide his head in his shell. "I have an idea!" said Kira, "Ptera Rang!" The Ptera Rang launched from the Thundersaurus Megazord and penetrated Turtlus's shell from top to bottom, and then it returned to the Thundersaurus Megazord. Turtlus fell to the ground. He slowly got up, but then, Trent had an idea. "Tail attack!" said Trent. The Dino Stegazord knocked Turtlus to the ground with its tail attack. Soon, Turtlus became extremely weak. "I think he's had enough!" said Conner, "let's finish him! Dino Drill, engage!" The Dino Drill powered up, and it thrust through Turtlus. As a result, Turtlus fell to the ground and exploded. Turtlus was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. "Oh, Elgar?" asked Dark Specter. Elgar hid from Dark Specter because Elgar knew that his plan failed, so he hid until Dark Specter calmed down, if that was possible. Meanwhile, in Tommy's basement, they were congratulating each other. "Good job, everyone," said Tommy, "you did well. I'm very proud of you. We're going to send those guys packing!" They all smiled and went to study for their classes.